SaveKukiSanban
by DreamerJullie911
Summary: Everybody knows the #SaveMarinaJoyce thing that freaked out the internet. What if it had happened with our sweet and fluffy Kuki Sanban? How she got into this? Why this has happened with her? And why her? Find out all the questions in this fantastic fanfiction!


"When will you let me out of here?" said Kuki sitted in a chair inside a dark room

"When your friends come to rescue you and your ugly face" The boy said as he tied her feet together

"What do you think I am? A princess that needs to be saved?" exclaimed Kuki, "Well, for your information I can take care of myself. I don't nee-" She was cut off by a slap in the face

"Listen here girl" He said while grabing her hair in a hurtful way "You are gonna do everything I tell you, okay? 'Cause if you don't, bad things will happen to you. Do you understand me?" She nodded.

"Okay, now you're gonna send them a video. A pretty cool video of you telling them you are alright and that everything's fine, because you are in your grandmother's house and she just baked cookies. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She answered him slowly

"Great. I'll get the camera"

 **Sector V's Treehouse**

 _No POV_

"When she'll be back again, Numbuh five?" asked Numbuh four while playing a video game against Numbuh two

"Oh my God, fot the tenth time, Numbuh four, she'll be back in a week!" said Abby while using her phone

"I think someone's missing a certain asian gir... hehehe" said Hoagie with a smirk

"Of course! Instead of you, Numbuh two, Kuki doesn't cheat while playing with me!" said Wally

"You heard it NUmbuh five? He said Kuki insted of Numbuh three!" laughted Hoagie

"Ummm... That's not what you guys are thinking..." Wally tried to cover up "What I was tryinh to say is-"

"Guys turn on the computer" said Numbuh one entering the room "We have a transmition from Numbuh three"

Numbuh five turned on the computer to see a smiley Numbuh Three on the screen

"Hey numbuh three! How are you?" asked the girl

"Oh i'm really fine, thanks" she answered, while looking at something behind the camera "Oh and how are you guys?"

"We're perfectly fine, babe" said Abby

"So..." continued Kuki still looking at something behind the camera "How are the things in Cleveland? And the missions? I wanna know about everyting!" exclamed a nervous and at the same time smiley Kuki

"Who are you with Numbuh Three?" asked Nigel, seriously

"What?" said a nervous Kuki "What are you talking about? I'm with nobody, silly" she replyed using a fake smile

"You sure? Then why were you looking at something behind the camera?" asked Hoagie

"Oh, haha it's nothing! I was just... looking for my grandma. Yeah, I was wondering if the cake she usually bakes for me is ready. Oh talking about cake, I'm really hungry right now guys. Gotta go. Bye!" she turned off the camera.

The gang just stood there in a state of shock looking right at the screen. Suddenly Wally said:

"Did you record the transmition, Numbuh two?"

"Yeah, I always do. Why?"

"Well, I might be wrong" Wally started again "but i'm almost sure I saw a reflection of a guy on her eyes"

The gang stand quiet for some seconds analyzing what wally just had told them. Then, suddently, Abby said

"HAHAHAHA OMG!" She laughted "I knew you were kinda out of your mind, boy. But seeing the reflection of someone in her eyes is just mad!" the others laughted with her

"Hahaha she's right Numbuh four, you are compleatelly mental" laughted numbuh two

"But it's true! I saw it! It was a face of a guy, I swear!" he defended himself

"Guys, look at it" Numbuh one said "Come over here and see it" Nigel was looking at the recording of the video. The others came closer to the computer to see what he was talking about. Yeah.. looks like Wally wan't mad at all. In the computer screen was a picture of Kuki in the recoeding. If you looked at her eyes you could clearly see a figure of something. A figure of someone. A figure of a boy.

 **CONTINUE**

HEY GUYS! So, I just had the idea of getting the whole Save Marina Joyce thing and doing it with KND. I know that that whole thing with the youtuber wan't real and stuff, but in my fanfiction it will be. Hope you liked it! Please review, I'm kinda new here and I'd appreciate some feedback from you guys. Kisses and Hugs xoxo


End file.
